Would you?
by DiallMe
Summary: "Would you prefer me human?" I can't keep the shocked expression off my face at her question. She was being insecure, letting it all out. Edward/Demi, fluffy.


Long overdue Christmas story that I was too lazy to publish earlier. Sue me :P I own nothing. Bleh!

* * *

Edward's POV

I let out a contented sigh as I watched the movie 'Elf' with my girlfriend, Demi. I sat one of dad's couches, my feet propped up on the coffee table in front of me while Demi laid down with her head in my lap. Dad was away at Sue's and Demi offered to stay with me. I grabbed at the chance to spend more time with my girl without hesitation. I couldn't think of a better way to spend Christmas than with her.

I brushed at her hair mindlessly, loving the feel of the soft, brown tresses. I could feel the coolness of her skin as my hand came closer to her face with each stroke. It was always hard to remember that she was a vampire when she acted so human. Human or not, I loved her with every fibre of my being.

I felt her shift so that she was looking up at me. Glancing down to meet her golden eyes, a small smile appeared on her face before she turned back to the movie that we both had seen countless times before.

"What?" I questioned softly, noticing the way her skin glowed slightly under the light of the Christmas tree near us.

She shook her head at me. "Nothing."

"That was weird, Demi," I grinned at her, stroking her hair again.

"You're weird, Edward."

"Says the vampire."

She shakes with silent laughter at that before she sat up and leaned into my side, resting her head on my chest. I immediately wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "I guess that's true."

"Guess?" I snorted before placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "It's all right though, I love you like that."

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

She sighed before continuing. "Have you ever wondered what would have happened had I never paid attention to you at all?"

_We wouldn't be here_.

The answer is simple. Where would we be? I don't know, just that it wasn't here. And we certainly wouldn't be together. I'm glad we are though because I found the girl that I want to marry some day in the future.

She nodded as she heard my thoughts; I could tell that she still had something more to ask though, she was easy for me to read.

"That's not all you wanted to ask, was it?" I told her, already knowing the answer.

"And what about if you and Bella knew each other better than you and I?"

So that's what was plaguing her. I can't help the grin that spread over my face at her jealousy. It was cute seeing her like that.

"I'm not jealous," she said as her lip turned up with distaste as my thoughts. "It was just a question."

I don't believe that one bit, but I don't want to rub it in now. I'd get her later because she did that to me all the time. "I'm sure Bella and I would have been married by now," I joked. "I love her so much!"

"Funny," Demi grounded out, gritting her teeth as she, no doubt, pictured the image. Normally, Demi would have just laughed it off, but since we were talking about Bella she was serious as ever. I didn't understand why these two girl hated each other so much.

"Easy there tiger," I calmed, amusedly. "I never thought of her as more than a friend."

"She feels differently," Demi informed me. That doesn't come as much of a shock to me, Bella was always flirtatious towards me and she was shit at flirting so it was always hilarious.

"Yeah, well, she has Conner now."

"I have one more question."

"Don't hold back," I prompted. "I'm want to get inside your head for a change."

"What if-" she stopped abruptly as if she was unsure if to continue of not. Ultimately, she does. "Would you prefer me human?"

I can't keep the shocked expression off my face at her question. She was being insecure, letting it all out. I'm glad that she's telling me these things, that her barriers are down, but I don't like the fact that she feels like she has to question herself or things that she can't help.

I pressed my lips to her then, hard. Our kiss is passionate, but not like others. This one is different because I'm telling her that she has nothing to worry about. I'm telling her that she's perfect, that I'm here and I love her.

I pulled back to get some air before going straight back into it, relishing the taste of her that I love so much. I love her to much that it hurts. It's almost as if my heart can't take it all and no matter how much I tell her, I can't seem to tell her enough.

"I love you."

Her words rang with truth and I felt my lips turning up at the corners at her admission. She's told me many times before, but I love hearing it and I love the feeling of want it brings.

"I'll always want you, Edward. Always."

I peppered her face and neck with kisses then, causing her to laugh as it tickles her. She leaned back on the sofa and I went with her, continuing my attack. She could easily push me away with her vampire strength but she doesn't and I'm glad for that because, frankly, I love the sound of her laughter and making her happy.

"I'll always want you, too, babe," I breathed out as we both settled down, this time with my head on her chest as I leaned on her.

After a moment of comfortable silence we spent basking each other in, I broke it. "Vampire or human, I love you just the same, Demi."

"Do you know what I've noticed?" she spoke up. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"No, what?"

"You're cheesier this Christmas than you were last." Her laughter fills the room as I sat up immediately as this. I muster the most angry expression I could without laughing.

"Oh, you're in for it now!" I growled playfully before tickling her. Her only response was uncontrollable laughter. "Merry Christmas, my gorgeous girl."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review if you'd like to. :)

I like hearing from you guys and I like hearing your opinions.


End file.
